


Burn

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a fight between Kagami and Aomine quickly evolves into something else entirely. (Alternate summary: Kagami and Aomine fight for three paragraphs, then screw for six pages. Seriously, this is just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> They BOTH top in this fic. If that's not your thing, you should probably pass on this fic.

He didn’t remember what they had been fighting about, and it really didn’t matter. They fought as often as they fucked, two volatile and competitive personalities that pushed and pulled at each other both off and on the basketball court, burning hot whenever they were anywhere near the other. Kagami _did_ know that he had thrown the first punch, aiming for Aomine’s smirking, attractive face, wanting to hit it as much as he wanted to kiss it. Aomine had ducked, spun, and using that almost superhuman agility of his he had tackled Kagami to the floor.

They wrestled, fists and elbows flying, curses lighting up air the around them. When Aomine finally wrangled him into a submissive position on his back, his ribs ached and his cheek felt like it had been on the receiving end of one of Kuroko’s passes. Aomine didn’t look much better. He had one hell of a shiner and his bottom lip was bleeding. Both of them were breathing hard, and anger crackled like electricity between them.

“Get off me, asshole!” Kagami bit out. His arms were pinned above his head so he bucked violently, trying to dislodge the other man.

It didn’t work. Rather, the movement forced Aomine’s groin against his. He simultaneously realized two things: he was hard, and so was Aomine.

The fury that had been riding them shifted, transforming into a different kind of heat. It often happened that way between them. One minute they would be yelling, arguing, in each other's face, and the next they would fall on each other like sex starved madmen.

Aomine’s deep blue eyes darkened. They shifted to Kagami’s lips and then his mouth was there, too, slamming over Kagami’s with a force that was just this side of painful. Kagami accepted that fervor, returned it, thrusting out his tongue to meet Aomine’s, tasting the copper tang of blood from the cut on Aomine’s lip. That shouldn’t turn him on, but it did.

“Let go of my wrists.” He growled against Aomine’s mouth, catching the other man’s lip with his teeth.

After a moment’s hesitation, Aomine let go. Kagami didn’t waste any time. Knotting his fists in Aomine’s hair, he jerked his lover closer. Their teeth clacked together, but neither minded. Kagami was voracious, plundering Aomine’s mouth. The kiss grew hotter, wetter, deeper. Not content to just let Kagami have his way, Aomine pushed back, sliding his tongue roughly over Kagami’s, devouring Kagami’s lips with a ferocity that left them feeling bruised, swollen, and thoroughly ravaged.

“ _Fuuuck!_ ” Aomine hissed when they finally broke apart to suck in a much needed breath. He rolled his hips against Kagami’s. The shorts they both wore were scant protection, and the feel of their cocks rubbing together dragged a raspy groan from both their throats.

“Is that an invitation?” Cocking an eyebrow, Kagami gave Aomine a wild, daring grin, more a baring of teeth really.

“I thought you were pissed at me.” Aomine rubbed against Kagami again.

Feeling like his heartbeat was centered firmly in his throbbing dick, Kagami tightened the hand he still held in Aomine’s hair.

“I’m always pissed at you, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck your brains out.”

At the coarse, visceral declaration, Aomine’s nostrils flared and Kagami swore the flesh pressing urgently against his grew even harder.

“What a coincidence. I was just thinking I want to bang your ass into the floor, too.”

Kagami shuddered at the image Aomine’s words evoked, and the way he said them, his rich, sensual voice gliding over Kagami’s skin like melted chocolate.

“What are you waiting for then?” Their eyes met. Kagami felt that deep tug in his belly, that sizzling burn of desire that only Aomine could arouse in him.

“Not a damn thing.”

In less than a minute, Aomine had stripped Kagami and then shucked off his own clothes. From the time he had been old enough to understand what a boner was and what triggered his, Kagami had been admiring male bodies. And Aomine had the most splendidly male body he had ever seen. Whipcord lean and sleekly muscled, he was absolutely magnificent.

Kagami’s gaze snagged on Aomine’s cock and stayed there. It was large and thick, extending out from that fit, sculptured body. While he watched, Aomine wrapped a hand around it, slowly fisting it with long, languid strokes.

“Like what you see?” The question was soft, silky.

 _Oh, yes._ He couldn’t help licking his lips as he nodded.

“Then show me.”

Aomine straddled Kagami’s chest and guided his erection to the redhead’s mouth. The tip was already wet and sticky. He rubbed it over Kagami’s lips, spreading the moisture, until they parted. When Kagami’s tongue came out to swipe at the head, a sharp breath whistled between Aomine’s teeth. When that tongue curled around his shaft and pulled it into the hot depths of Kagami’s mouth, Aomine groaned.

Lying as he was, flat on his back with Aomine’s weight holding him down, Kagami couldn’t move his head much. But that was okay, Aomine did the moving. Slow, shallow thrusts between Kagami’s lips. Bitter, salty, Aomine; the flavors unique to his lover settled on his tongue. Cheeks hollowing, Kagami sucked, slurping and suckling the hard, velvety flesh fucking in and out of his mouth. Saliva dripped out of the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks, but he didn’t care.

“Shit,” Aomine grunted after a while, “I’m not going to last long like this.”

He pulled out and Kagami made a sound of disappointment. With a husky chuckle, Aomine bent over and gave Kagami a hard, burning kiss, drinking his own taste from Kagami’s lips. It was sexy as hell and Kagami’s mouth chased Aomine’s, greedy for more.

Soon, that wasn’t enough for either of them.

Aomine lifted his weight off Kagami’s body. Before Kagami could protest the loss, his knees were in his chest, roughly pushed there by Aomine’s large hands, exposing his ass to the other’s midnight gaze.

“Nice view.”

Kagami flushed at Aomine’s statement. He’d gotten better, but sometimes Aomine could still get to him.

“Sh-shut up, dumbass!”

“You’re right, I have better uses for my mouth.”

Those better uses had Kagami throwing back his head and gasping as Aomine’s hands spread his ass cheeks and a slick, clever tongue lapped between them. It was a light caress at first. Aomine let his tongue sweep back and forth ever so gently. The pleasure was dark, embarrassing. Kagami had nearly kicked Aomine clean off the bed the first time the other man had done this to him. Now, he trembled and tilted his hips, pushing himself closer.

Aomine didn’t give him what he wanted, keeping up those slow, soft licks until Kagami was squirming and groaning that Aomine was a “ _fucking tease_.” A puff of laughter wafted over his wet, fevered skin and he shivered. Deciding that was enough torment, Aomine finally, _finally_ plunged his tongue deep, spearing Kagami with it.

Kagami’s cock jerked and precum trailed across his chest. He reached for it, circling his aching flesh.

“No, here,” Aomine stopped and grabbed Kagami’s hands, placing them on his ass, “spread yourself for me.”

Face burning, Kagami did as Aomine bid, flexing his fingers and pulling his cheeks apart. He felt Aomine’s grin against his skin. A second later, a hot stream of air blew over him, and he quivered. Aomine’s tongue pierced him again just as the other’s hand grabbed his dick, and those quivers turned to convulsions of pleasure, though the sensations weren’t enough to tip him all the way over.

Aomine continued his sensual onslaught, stroking Kagami’s length, sucking and licking at Kagami’s twitching hole until his ass was dripping. At some point, fingers joined Aomine’s mouth, opening him up, preparing him.

“ _Aomine._ ” Just one word, just one breathy, desperate word.

Spitting out a curse, Aomine drew back. His chin was wet, his cheeks flushed, and he had a glitter in his eyes that wasn’t even close to civilized. He was fucking gorgeous, and Kagami couldn’t help but tell him so.

“So are you.” Aomine’s voice was taut with barely leashed desire. Kagami heard it and shifted, dropping his hands so he could open his knees as wide as they would go.

“Then put yourself in me.”

He never used to be able to say such erotic things, but the longer he was with Aomine, the more he loved and lusted after the other man, the easier it had become.

Aomine complied with Kagami’s command. Making sure Kagami’s eyes were on him, he bent his head, pursed his lips and spit. Kagami followed the stream of saliva down to the head of Aomine’s cock, where the other man smeared it around. It was Kagami’s turn to curse, and he had to touch himself again.

There was an initial burn as Aomine’s flesh pushed past the tight ring of muscles in his body, and he let out a low whine. He relished that small pain, rocking up to take more. Lightning strikes slammed into him when Aomine began to move. His hands came up, nails scoring that strong, lean back.

A hiss of approval stirred the air. Lifting one of Kagami’s legs, Aomine threw it over his shoulder and slammed into the man under him with a raw, wild frenzy.

Kagami couldn’t think, could barely breathe, could only feel. Feel the incredible friction, the sensation of Aomine’s body taking him, _fucking_ him. Grunts and moans, flesh slapping wetly against flesh, that was the music their bodies danced to. Pleasure hovered, just out of reach. Kagami thought he was going to go insane from the need to cum.

“Oh, shit, I’m--” Aomine panted, his hips sped up. He tensed, shouted, and shoved so deep that Kagami could swear he felt it all the way in his throat. “I’m sorry, sorry,” Aomine continued with a gasp, “I came but you didn’t. Let me get you off.”

He tried to take hold of Kagami’s erection, but his hand was pushed away. Before he could say anything else, Kagami flipped him over.

“No, you came inside me, now it’s my turn.”

Kagami separated their bodies, exhaling at the feel of Aomine’s flesh leaving his. Going to his knees, he reached behind and shoved his own fingers in his ass, scooping out the copious amounts of cream Aomine had left behind. Aomine stared, seeming mesmerized by Kagami’s actions, and his spent cock twitched. He didn’t realize Kagami’s intentions until those slippery fingers slid under his balls and into his body.

“Oh, oh _fuck!_ ” Aomine threw an arm over his eyes, but he let his legs fall apart to give Kagami greater access.

Twisting his wrist, Kagami pumped and rubbed, finding that spot that made Aomine arch clean up off of the floor. Though he wanted to, Kagami couldn’t take as much time to prepare as Aomine had. He already felt like he was about to come right out of his skin and his dick ached painfully.

Somehow, Kagami held on, long enough for Aomine to shake and moan and open to him completely.

Moving his arm away from his face, Aomine fumbled between them to grip Kagami’s shaft. He tugged, directing it toward his ass.

“Fucking do it already, idiot.” He was hoarse, breathless, beautiful.

Kagami couldn’t wait anymore. Using his wet hand, he lubed up his cock, lined it against Aomine’s entrance, and thrust home.

Heat, it surrounded him. So much heat he felt burned all the way to the tips of his toes. It was tight and slick and so damn amazing he almost came immediately. He didn’t. Instead, Kagami started up a slow, lazy rhythm that belied the desperate desire racing through his veins.

“Damn,” Aomine moaned and undulated against him, “that feels good.”

“Yeah, it does.” Kagami managed to answer, “but I need more.”

“Give it to me, then.”

Taking him at his word, Kagami hooked his arms under Aomine’s shoulders, held his lover close, and fucked him hard and fast. Already primed, it didn’t take him long to grind his way to the peak. Pleasure ripped through him, so intense his vision went white. Lifting his head, he kissed Aomine fiercely, moaning his release into the other man’s mouth. To his surprise, Aomine’s body jerked and a wet warmth splashed across his belly. Aomine had orgasmed again. That made Kagami feel … pretty freaking smug actually.

“I don’t think I can move,” Aomine eventually complained, “and I am pretty sure I have rug burns on my ass.”

“So do I, but you don’t see me crying about it.” Kagami countered, proud that his voice only shook a little.

“Asshole”

“Bitch”

They shared a smile and another kiss, this one soft and sweet and full of feelings neither of them were very good at putting into words. The fight that had started their night was long forgotten, other than the bruises they both wore. It was only a matter of time, however, until something set them off again, but that was okay. Neither of them would have it any other way.

the end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

letti wuz here (she told me to put that because I asked for help with a title and she was no help at all XD)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write something else but when I put my fingers on the keyboard this came out --nothing but smut. Sorry if you were hoping for something more substantial.
> 
> I mentioned in the KageHina fic I posted the other day that I have been absent due to health and other reasons. I apologize for leaving some of my fics hanging and hope I can get back to them. To everyone who has stayed with me, who gives comments and kudos, you are sorely appreciated.


End file.
